Its quiet To quiet
by SoundIsSlender
Summary: There is an unusual peacefulnes that surrounds the ark causing concern to ratchet, optimus, prowl, and red-alert. Normally they would enjoy the peace but there something off. the twins and jazz were not pranking any one or causing trouble, wheeljack had suddenly stoped exploding, perceptor had stopped shouting his strange plans, and strangely enough no one has seen them.
1. Any news?

sorry that part one is so short, I wanted to hurry and get it posted. The second chapter will be longer I promise

Disclaimer: if I owned transformers would this only be a fanfiction?

* * *

It's quiet...To quiet...

The day was perfect, the weather was warm for an Autumn evening. The trees were colored in shades of orange, red, and yellow. Surprisingly all was peaceful on the ark and the decepticons haven't been spotted in weeks. It was days like these that made some of the autobots anxious, 'some' meaning prowl, red-alert, ratchet, and Optimus Prime himself. Normally silence in the autobot base ment something was wrong, because normally the twins would be causing some kind of trouble, wheeljack would accidentally blow himself up, _multiple times_, perseptor would be holed-up in his lab jumping from one strange experiment to another (don't get them started on his 'mad scientist' outbursts and crazy ideas). Jazz would sneak around pranking any and every bot he could. (He got away with it most of the time any way.)

Letting out a sigh Optimus placed his head in his servos, unable to find peace in the newfound silence. _This isn't right… _he thought mumbling to himself, "shouldn't wheeljack have blown up by now?"

"I was wondering the same thing, sir."

Optimus gave a slight start at hearing the tactician's voice. Lifting his head he dropped his servos hopefully. "Prowl please tell me you have some news about why the base is so silent?"

Prowl shifted standing up straight before replying, "unfortunately I do not sir, however I too have noticed the absence of trouble and mischief around here. Although unsettling I suggest we enjoy the 'calm before the storm' as it will inevitably either end with chaos or quite possibly end peacefully."

"do you think it will end peacefully prowl?" The prime questioned.

"No sir, I do not."

(Somewhere in the vents above the room)

Poor poor mecks, they had no idea what's coming for them. He stiffed a giggle as he thought about their plan. _This is going to be good! _placing a servo over his mouth to conceal his laughter. Having gathered the information he needed he retreated into the depths of the ventilation system.

This was going to be fun

* * *

Thank you for reading, and again sorry it's so short chapter 2 will be longer I promise!


	2. Sound the alarm!

Greetings! I return with another chapter!

Shout out to skyshadow54 for the greatly appreciated review! Wheeljack can never catch a break can he?

Disclaimer: if only I did...

* * *

Chapter 2- sound the alarm

* * *

*the previous night*

-perceptor- 2:00 am

Pacing back and forth the microscope looked over the new security plans. _What if i- _no that wouldn't work, _how about… no- _that wouldn't work either! Growling to himself he slammed the blueprints on the desk, causing several beakers to break on the floor. "Curse it!" he scrambled away from the now volatile chemical mixture. Grabbing a bottle full of a decontaminating liquid he sprayed it all over the mess. "good thing I'm always prepared for this kind of thing..." His voice trailed off as he noticed something in the reflection of the broken glass. There was someone behind him, he quickly spun around but before perceptor could do anything the scientist was knocked unconscious.

"..."

He grabbed perceptor and started walking towards the far side of the room.

"I got the scientist, transport me back"

And with that he disappeared.

-jazz- 3:34 am

Jazz smother a giggle as he prepared his next prank, his target prowl. Setting up the bucket so that when the praxian would open his office door it would dump pink paint on him jazz realized he wasn't alone. Whipping around he dropped into a fighting stance, "Whos there!" What he wasn't expecting was to be struck from behind. Falling to the ground with a thud it was clear that there were 2 bots attacking him. Struggling to his feet a kick connected with his helm, however, jazz is not one to go down easily. Jazz through a punch at his first attacker successfully meeting his target. The mech -whoever it was- staggered back a few steps giving jazz enough room to knock his second attacker to the ground. A blow to his back sent him reeling, with vision going black he fell unconscious.

The third mech picked up jazz as his two comrades got up off the floor, they needed to hurry up. They had a deadline to meet.

-wheeljack- 4:56 am

Wheeljack's night started with a bang and ended with a trip to the medbay, as usual. His side fins flashed happily as he finished cleaning up the mess the explosion had created. Finally done with this task he lightly hummed to himself as he began to recreate the experiment to find out what went wrong.

**CRASH!**

The engineer turned towards the source of the noise, upon closer inspection he saw that his data pads had been discarded all over the floor. "What the-!?" Wheeljack was cut short as he was grabbed from behind. Struggling to get free of the mechs grasp he was dragged into the darkness and knocked out.

-sideswipe- 6:30 am

He was so done, not only did prowl accuse him of setting up the prank in his office but sunstreaker didn't even try to defend his brother. "it's not my fault!" He tried again, maybe prowl would change his mind?

"Shut it sideswipe you will serve your time in the brig, maybe then you'll stop these frivolous pranks."

Nope, just his luck. Muttered under his breath as prowl locked the cell door and left, "shut up you humorless jerk.." sighing he sat in the corner of the cell and waited for this to be over. _clink_

"Wha-" the sudden explosion of bright light knocked his optical sensors offline. Stumbling backward sideswipe felt a some things collide with his helm. Falling to his knees the last thing sideswipe saw was a pair of black servos reaching for him.

-sunstreaker- 7:42 am

Sunstreaker hadn't meant to get his twin in trouble, but he couldn't do anything about it now could he? Turning the next corner something hit him in the chest. Jumping back a few steps he realised whatever it was _RUINED HIS PAINT JOB. G_rowling he chased his attacker down the hall_._ Whoever it was ran into some kind of portal thing. Without thinking twice he jumped into the portal as well. "Get back here!" At the other end he was met with a fist to the faceplates. He fell to the floor unconscious.

*present time*

Redalert ran into primes office worry clear across his faceplates.

"Optimus! Wheeljack, perceptor, sideswipe, sunstreaker, and jazz are missing!"

* * *

Thank you for reading, I'll have chapter 3 up in no time!


	3. Dragons den

Alright here we go, another chapter. Hope you enjoy what problems are coming to the autobots!

Disclaimer: 😑

* * *

Chapter 3- Dragons den

* * *

Shocked by the sudden intrusion the semi truck shouted,"What do you mean there missing!"

"I checked with the rest of the crew and was told no one had seen them since yesterday, when I checked their quarters they weren't there!" Prowl was beginning to shake, weather it was from fear, anger, or worry the prime couldn't tell. Sighing he turned around quickly to head out the door. "I'm going to put together a search team to help look for them." With that said the police car all but stormed out of the primes office.

Gathering up all the work he intended to get done that day he shoved them into a storage cabinet nearby. He ran a servos over his faceplates, "This day can't possibly get any worse"

However, it was at that moment the universe chose to intervene. A powerful explosion hit the ark at that moment. the explosion was followed by the sprinkler system kicking on and his team shouting obscenities.

Letting out a sigh Optimus slowly sat back down and slammed his head repeatedly into the desk. _Whatever is going on, it's not good, and I want nothing to do with it- _the trucks thoughts were cut off by the sound of breaking glass and more cursing.

This was going to be a _long _day

* * *

-somewhere confidential-

Wheeljack was Pacing the room continuously. This greatly annoyed sunstreaker, finally at his wits end he snapped. "Can you not! Your stupid paceing is makeing my prossesor ache!"

To his surprise wheeljack slowly turned around glaring so fiercely that if looks could kill, sunstreaker would already be one with the allspark. "Oh? Your processor hurts? If you think it hurts now you're in for a _load_ of pain once I get my servos around your neck!" Lunging forward he attempted to strangle him. Key word is tried, fortunately for sunstreaker Perceptor and Jazz held the angry engineer back.

"Wheeljack calm yourself! This is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves!" As the baffled microscope held onto the angry mech he looked at sideswipe. "Take your brother to the other side of the room we will try to clam wheeljack down." however, despite how calm his words sounded, Peceptor was greatly worried. _Wheeljack doesn't usually act so violently, somethings wrong. _He shook his head, he would think about it later they had more pressing matters to attend to.

Upon hearing the cell doors open they all turned to look at the bot standing before them. He was tall with red optics and had a green and black paint job. He resembled wheeljack but was not quite his mirror image, he had two shock cannons on his shoulders and his side fins had sharper edges that curled upwards. He wore no blast mask which allowed them to see what little remained of his jaw. It looked as if it was torn or blown off and was never fixed properly, same with His right arm. The fins flashed a red-ish black as he spoke.

"Well well well...it has been quite some time since we last saw each other jack, did you miss me?"

* * *

Hope you liked the new chapter, anyone want to guess who the mysterious mech is?


	4. Thought you were gone

Alrighty people, in this chapter you'll learn more about edgy-wheeljack (not gonna give you his name yet).

Disclaimer: Boy do I wish I did

-Chapter 4 - thought you were gone

* * *

"Ironhide, damage report."

"The labs are covered in glitter glue, everything in the rec room is welded to the ceiling, Ratchet almost reformatted gears into a microwave, two real bombs in the hull, and several glitter bombs exploded in the main hallways. Was there anything else you needed to know?"

Optimus let out a tortured sigh, "No ironhide, that was it. You can leave now." as the red and black mech left the room Optimus stood up from his desk. Leaving his office he got to view the damage himself. It was _far_ worse than he had thought. Before he could continue surveying the damage prime stopped him.

"Sir, Megatron wants to speak with you. He seam furious."

The semi blinked. _Was one peaceful day to much to ask for!? _"Thank you prowl".

As he entered the transmission room the prime was greeted by a pissed off Megatron.

"PRIME! I DEMAND YOU RETURN MY WARRIORS IMMEDIATELY!"

Surprised Optimus just stared at him.

"DID YOU HEAR ME! I'M WARNING YOU PRIME ILL-"

He cut the angry decepticon off,

"I heard you Megatron, there is no need to make any threats. I don't have you warriors, you see, Some of my bots went missing as well.

* * *

Silence filled the room as the strange mech[ awaited a response. If wheeljack was in a bad mood earlier he was most certainly in a _terrible _mood now. After a prolonged silence the engineer responded.

"Who would _ever_ miss you?" The mysterious mech let out a staticy laugh.

"Oh dear, _dear _brother haven't you missed me at all? Don't tell me your still angry?" He let suppressed a giggle. "It has been years since that little, _incident_."

The autobots jumped in surprise as wheeljack let out his own bout of maniacal laughter.

"_Little incident_, you say it like it wasn't important." He paused for a moment, to stare at the mech. "I would say I have the right to be angry Backdrop!"

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted. I was behind on my schedule. I think I'll let you digest the information I just dropped in this chapter. No regrets.


	5. Questions

Disclaimer: Still don't own it, sadly.

* * *

Chapter 5

Questions

* * *

The mech, Backdrop, let out an even louder laugh at hearing wheeljack's words.

"You always could hold a grudge, Jacky, it wasn't that bad."

Wheeljack shot him a withering glare before turning away.

Backdrop poked the engineer in the midsection before continuing,

"Come on Jacky! Lighten up, it was funny!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

* * *

Back at the Autobot base…

Prowl paced around his office, alone with nothing but his thoughts.

_Wheeljack, perceptor, sunstreaker, sideswipe, and jazz, are missing, several pranks were left for us to find when we noticed they were gone... was this planned, Or is this some kind of attack? _The sound of footsteps stopped his pacing.

"Yes? What is it you need?" he asked with obvious annoyance. The bot straightened his back as he replied.

"I just stopped by to let you know that we found something in the rec room, sir." The tactician quickly dismissed his thoughts and turned toward the bot standing in the doorway.

"Show me."

* * *

Somewhere else…

"This is your fault!"

"How is this my fault!? You're the one who thought this would be a good idea!"

"You're the one who agreed to it!"

The seeker paced along the far wall. His thoughts mirrored his obvious annoyance.

_They have been bickering for __**hours**__! I'm going to __**kill **__them!_

Soundwave calmly tuned toward the agitated jet.

"Soundwave: present. Starscream: will not terminate minicons."

The SIC jumped at hearing the CMO answering his thoughts,

"DON'T READ MY MIND YOU CREEP!"

Soundwave mentally cringed, _at least his name is accurate_, He thought. He fixed his intense gaze into the loud seeker as he spoke.

"Starscream: incorrect. Soundwave: not a 'creep'."

"I don't know, something about mind-reading just _screams_ creepy"

The twin cassette tapes fell silent at hearing that. They all turned to face Skywarp

who had been talking to Thundercracker before he spoke up.

Starscream straightened his back in triumph,

"SEE!? EVEN SKYWARP AGREES WITH ME!"

The teleporter rolled is optics and turned around.

"How much longer are we going to be trapped in here anyway?"

"That depends, are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

* * *

Does this count as a cliffhanger? I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long for this chapter.

Bonus question: What side do you think Backdrop is on, Autobot, Decepticon or neutral?


	6. It Wasn't Funny!

I'm so sorry! I forgot to update and now its been like, 3 months…..

I hope this chapter is enough to satisfy you lot.

Disclaimer: (insert clever quip here)

* * *

Chapter 6

It wasn't funny!

* * *

_**With the Autobots….**_

_Prowl pov:_

Calm before the storm, that's how he had described it. The tactician had been accurate with that statement. _And boy did he wish he was wrong. _Because somehow it got worse, he had entered the rec room right at it caught fire.

**With Everyone In it**

"INFERNO! FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS JUST PUT THE FIRE OUT ALREADY!"

"IT BUURRNNSSS!"

"SOMEONE CALL RATCHET!"

"I'M ALREADY HERE YA SLAG HEAD!"

"WHY IS THERE FIRE!? WHY FIRE WHYYYYY!"

Prowl was done. It had been 3 days. Five Autobots went missing three days ago. THE ENTIRE BACE FELL APART IN THREE DAYS BECAUSE **FIVE **AUTOBOTS WENT MISSING.

"ME GRIMLOCK SAY DINOBOTS HELP!."

_**CRASH!**_

"ME SWOOP DON'T THINK IT SUPPOSED TO MAKE THAT NOISE….."

"ME GRIMLOCK SAY IT DOES!"

_**CRUNCH!**_

Primus help him.

_**With the Decepticons….**_

_Megatron pov:_

Megatron stood fuming, and no bot dared to even look him in the eye for fear of his wrath. It had been three days since the seeker trine and soundwave had gone missing, It was like they just vanished into thin air with no trace left behind. Stomping over to his throne the Decepticon leader sat down with an annoyed huff.

Megatron rested his head on his servo, thinking over recent events in painstaking silence. Well, it would have been silent if the communications computer has not let out a static-filled shriek.

"Me-atr-n, -skzz- i h-ve som-zz- of y-szzt- warr-zz-s am -zrrt- willing zzz negotiate -skzzt- rel-ase."

The machine let out a pathetic cough of smoke before the reception cleared. The message repeated.

"Megatron, I have some of your warriors and I am willing to negotiate their release."

Filled with rage and venom, Megatron responded to the cybertronian displayed on the screen.

"Speak quickly and I might consider letting you live."

_**Somewhere classified….**_

_Jazz pov:_

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Needless to say, jazz was extremely confused. Apparently, this bot was Wheeljacks' brother who for some reason captured them..…? And now they were arguing about something from their past? Yeah, he had no idea what was going on.

"It was funny! No don't give me that look, even Percy thought it was funny!"

Wait, what? What did Perceptor have to do with this!?

The scientist in question was trying to stay out of the conversation when he heard his name mentioned.

"Hey! Don't drag me into this! I want no part in your sibling drama!" he shouted, but it had no effect.

Wheeljack spun around to face the microscope faster than the saboteur had ever seen him move. Backdrops fins flashed triumphantly,

"So you admit it was funny! See Jacky? No harm no foul." Backdrop snickered when Wheeljacks fins flashed brightly, not a sound escaping his vocalizer. Then very slowly he spoke, low and threateningly.

"Percy. You have 5 seconds to start running and you better hope to primus I don't catch you."

And with that said they were off, the sounds of Preceptors pleas for mercy and Backdrop's maniacal laughter filling the room.

* * *

Once again I fail to have a normal upload schedule. My apologies my dear readers!

I need some feedback, I need to know if anyone has any ships you would like to see in this story, I have some ideas but I would like to know what you want.

I can't make any promises but I will try not to take so long to upload net time.

Until next time readers!


End file.
